Microplate is a flat plate, which has lots of arranged equal size wells, and is suitable to contain the testing solution which is held in different wells in the plate to be analyzed. The microplate usually has several different sizes, 6, 12, 24, 48, 96, or 108 wells, can be used in various ways, like enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) or cell culture, etc. Therefore, microplate has been the standard tool or equipment for biological experiments.
However, the sample should be taken out from the microplate to do the separation procedure by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), and the sample will be under risks of contamination due to the complex procedure.